


Durch diese Nacht

by Faraona



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Liebeskummer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabia von Katzenstein ist verzweifelt. Dank der blöden Junghexe hat sie ihre Kristallkugel eingebüßt, und deren Mutter macht ihr noch ganz andere Sorgen....<br/>(Film-verse, logisch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durch diese Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Noch ein kleines Werk von 2010, aus meiner absoluten Barbara/Rabia Phase. Corinna Harfouch spielt sie einfach so wunderbar...

Rabia hasste diese Welt. Sie hasste dieses Leben, dieses Schloss, diese Katze, diese grauen Haare und vor allem die Frau, der sie gehörten. Sie hasste den Gestank der Ziege und der Hühner, die Unordnung, die alten Möbel und die Bilder an der Wand, von denen ihre Vorfahren missbilligend auf sie herabzublicken schienen. Sie verabscheute einfach alles an und um sich, sogar sich selbst. Nicht einmal eine richtige Hexe war sie noch, jetzt wo ihre Kugel fort war. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass es ihre eigene verdammte Schuld war. Sie hatte bei der Verleihung die neue Kugel fallen gelassen, und der Blocksberg-Göre ihre eigene geben müssen. Und warum?

_„Überlass das Walpurgia, schließlich ist sie die Vorsitzende des Hexenrates – nicht du.“_

Aus sinnloser Wut, gekränkter Eitelkeit und, das musste sie zugeben, wegen eines angebrochenen Herzens. Ihres Herzens.

Warum hatte sie sich auch nicht beherrschen können? Voller Zorn fegte sie mit einem Wisch alle Reagenzgläser, Becher und Kolben voller Zaubertränke von ihrem völlig überladenem Tisch. Die Flüssigkeiten vermischten sich auf den Boden und sofort gab es einen riesigen Knall, der ganze Raum füllte sich mit Rauch.

Mit tränenfeuchten Augen und wehendem Umhang stürmte Rabia die Treppe hoch bis zur Schlossmauer, die von einigen magischen Fackeln beleuchtet unterm klaren Sternenhimmel lag. Die Nacht war kalt, und ein eisiger Wind zerrte an der Flagge von Schloss Katzenstein. Schluchzend ließ sich die Hexe auf die steinerne Fläche zwischen zwei Zinnen fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

Fast eine Stunde kauerte sie dort und weinte so bitterlich, dass es einem das Herz hätte brechen können. Doch wer hätte sie schon hören sollen? Um sie waren nur Wind und Wald, über ihr schimmerte der blasse Mond inmitten seiner Sterne. Keine Menschenseele scherte sich um sie, und das wusste sie.

„Ich hasse dich!“ schrie sie mit erstickter Stimme in die Stille. „Ich hasse dich, Barbara Blocksberg!“

Mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und hinterließen graue Spuren. Sie hatte ihn ausgesprochen, den Namen, den sie sonst so vermied. Den Namen der Ursache all ihrer Probleme. Diese Frau war es, von der alles ausgegangen war, um die sich alles drehte. Die beste Metapher, die Rabia sich erdacht hatte -und sie hatte schon viel Zeit mit derartigen Grübeleien verbracht- war die der Erde und des Mondes, in der Barbara die Erde war, Rabia ihr mal näher, mal ferner, aber sie zeigte sich immer nur von einer Seite. Ob sie sie liebte oder hasste, was machte das, wahrscheinlich tat sie beides – sie konnte ohne sie nicht leben. Barbara war ihr einziger Lebensinhalt geworden, sie war alles.

Rabia liebte sie, ihre blauen Augen, ihr sanftes Lächeln, ihre liebevolle Art, ihre roten Haare, ihre bezaubernde Stimme, ihre süßen Grübchen, ihr großes Herz, ihren Duft, ihren Stil, alles an ihr. Und gleichzeitig hasste sie sie dafür, was sie mit ihr gemacht hatte. Rabia konnte nur noch an sie denken, hatte jegliche andere Interessen im Leben verloren, kaum noch soziale Kontakte, sie kümmerte sich nicht mehr um den Haushalt oder die Instandhaltung des Schlosses, sie hatte keinen Appetit mehr, dafür schlaflose Nächte und erotische Träume. Die Sehnsucht war ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden, und manchmal wähnte sie sogar den Wahnsinn in ihrer Nähe. Wegen Barbara hatte sie vor einem Jahr die Formel für ewige Jugend gestohlen, und das war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen – um sie für sich zu gewinnen und auf ewig mit ihr glücklich zu sein. Zehn Zutaten hatten ihr noch gefehlt – lächerliche _zehn_ von dreihundertfünfundsechzig! Sie war so kurz davor gewesen, und jetzt war alles umsonst. Die Formel war in ihrer Kugel versteckt, und die gehörte nun Bibi Blocksberg. Selbst wenn sie die restlichen Zutaten noch bekäme, die Zubereitung war so kompliziert, dass sie ohne die Formel unmöglich war.

Andererseits war die Göre eben nur eine Göre. Wenn Rabia es geschafft hatte, ein Hexengeheimnis erster Klasse von Walpurgia zu stehlen, dann würde sie doch diesem Balg seine Hexenkugel entwenden können.

Genau. Sie hatte gleich mehrere dumme Fehler gemacht, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie die nicht wieder ausbügeln konnte. Keine Kopie von der Formel zu machen, nachdem die Hexen ihr Schloss vergeblich durchsucht hatten, war dämlich gewesen, ja. Die Kugel der Galinda fallen zu lassen, war völlig bescheuert gewesen, auch gut. Aber sie brauchte die Kugel nur für wenige Stunden in ihren Gewalt zu bringen und die Formel würde sich wieder in ihrem Besitz befinden.

Rabia wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. So leicht würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel spielt übrigens auf einen tollen Film mit Corinna Harfouch an, "Durch diese Nacht sehe ich keinen einzigen Stern"


End file.
